


curious pt 1

by babytofu



Category: Glee, Wemma, emma pillsbury - Fandom, will schuester - Fandom
Genre: Curiosity, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, briefly discussing smut, wemma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: emma wants to know a little bit more about something she has been thinking about trying with will
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, wenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The television was the only light in the room, a soft glow before the two on the sofa. Will was slumped back on the sofa with hands running through auburn hair, Emma sprawled across with her head in Will’s lap. She shuffled slightly.

“Okay.” Emma practically whispered. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Huh?” Will reached over and pointed the TV remote to the television, pausing whatever movie it was that they weren’t really concentrating on.

“I don’t think I want to look at you, though. I’m gonna stay with my head on your lap.”

Will wasn’t sure if he should panic or laugh off how shy she is.

Emma tried to psyche herself up. She took in a deep breath.

“You were about to do something the other day but I panicked and, so... you didn’t do it.” Emma muttered from Will’s lap with her head facing the same way as his. 

“Hmm?” Will responded.

“I told you I was worried about the germs, or, my germs, specifically.” Emma buried her face in Will’s lap.

“Sweetie, I’m not following.”

Emma sighed, regretting even bringing it up in the first place.

“Something,” Emma gulped; her face was burning up now. “Something with your mouth.”

Emma brought her hands up to her face in a desperate attempt to hide herself, despite the fact that all Will could see was a blurry, paused movie in front of him and a tangle of red hair over his lap.

“Oh. OHH.” Will laughed as he realised. “What did you wanna ask, Em?”

Emma sighed again, giving in and lifting herself up from Will’s lap to sit up and slump beside him, her knees brought up and facing him, grabbing a pillow to - sort of - hide herself behind before she could look him in the eye.

“I just wanted to know,” Emma took a deep breath. “What actually happens - or, what would you - what do you do and what do I do - if you were to - if that were to ... happen.”

Emma closed her eyes shut and her face dropped down to the pillow to cover her expression and bright red cheeks from Will. Will grinned sweetly, reaching out to take Emma’s hand in both of his before giggling.

“Hey. Deep breath. I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.” Will was smiling, trying to pry the pillow now from Emma’s hands so he could give her - that - reassuring look that always calmed her down. She peeked up, seeing a blur, then Will edging himself closer to give her a protective kiss on her forehead. Emma looked up into his dark eyes and she, along with any reservations, melted. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Emma whispered sweetly. “Just, just explain it to me.”

Emma leaned into Will now, putting her legs out across over his and her head into his chest so he could pull her close into himself and rock her ever so slightly.

“I would basically,” his voice was low and sweet, not wanting to make this too serious or scary for Emma. “I would basically kiss you how i would on your mouth, but on your other parts instead. More meticulously, I guess. That makes a lot of people feel good and I guess it’s pretty intimate.”

Will had a lot of practise on how to make these things sounds simple and concise; not so serious and clinical that it would sound completely foreign and freak Emma out, but not so graphic and dirty that it would make Emma feel objectified or, even worse, unclean.

“Okay. Okay.” She mumbled. “What would happen after that?”

Will’s fingers were running through her hairline now, a slight scratch that would eventually send Emma to sleep.

“Well, I guess that would depend on how you felt about it. We could obviously stop. Or we could see if that, alone, made you... finish,” He stopped for a moment when Emma curled up tighter, cautious about if he was going too far. “Or, if you liked it but you wanted to keep going as normal, we could carry on with what we normally do.”

“Okay.” Emma sounded relieved. She was timid, out of breath, and still blushing, but relieved nonetheless.

“What are you thinking, sleepyhead?” Will murmured. He could just about see Emma’s eyelids fluttering, and he could feel the way her body loosened upon him, her breathing was slowed and deeper against his chest as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“I think... I think that I want you to do it.” Emma breathed.

Will grinned. He tried hard not to pump his fist in the air as he had been desperate to try it out with her but he knew that it seemed a lot messier and scarier than what they had become used to. He simply planted a - very - proud kiss on the top of Emma’s head.

“Absolutely.” He stroked her hair as her body started to lay heavier into his and her eyelids closed. “Absolutely.”


	2. curious pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma wants to put the idea the discussed to good use 
> 
> ‘ “Do you want me to-“
> 
> “Uh huh.” Emma interrupted with a low breath. ‘

Emma was standing in the kitchen. Her hands were in the sink, foam lathering and rubbing between her fingers, along her palms, around her wrists. She heard Will walking up behind her and felt the way he put his hands around her hips, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“All clean.” Emma smiled, trying to ignore the fact that she definitely could have washed her hands one more time. She dried them on a hand towel, tensing up but smirking as Will’s lips found her neck. Emma leaned back into him and her head tilted slightly to give him more access to her neck and jaw. She turned around now. Will’s hands were still on her hips and hers found his face to hold as she fell into a deep kiss.

“Hey.” Emma whispered before pulling Will back in. He replied by smiling into the kiss and lowering his hands to beneath her behind, her perfectly round shape was made to fit him. He felt her hips pushing forward slightly to find his. Will took Emma’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged softly, adding a hum to the kiss. She pulled away and smiled playfully at Will before turning to saunter into the bedroom. 

Will took a moment to grin to himself, take a deep breath, and find his way to the bedroom to see Emma laid back on the bed with her back against the bed frame and her legs, long and smooth, laid out in front of her with one crossed over the other. She was wearing a soft, yellow cardigan with a white, collared blouse underneath, and a fitted, green, knee length pencil skirt. Her black heels were already placed neatly in a row alongside the rest of her shoes. She was glowing, a wicked but pure smile on her face and her eyes wide as she looked over at Will who was standing at the end of the bed admiring the way her clothes hugged her body shape so perfectly. He had such a thing about her waist and the way the skirts she wore accentuated her hour glass figure. He found it hard to concentrate in school when he saw her walking away, the sight of her skirt, which was just the right fit, showing off her perfect hips and making him sweat.

“Babygirl.” Will voiced. That word made Emma nervous. She knew that Will saved that nickname only for the times he was absolutely smitten beyond comprehension to the point where he felt weak. Emma gulped and grinned up at him. Will edged towards the bed so his knees were touching the mattress, before lifting himself up onto it and kneeling right before Emma’s feet. Her legs were between his and he bent forwards to hold himself up on his hands, crawling up to Emma to open his mouth against hers. The sensation of her tongue on his was blissful. She hummed into his mouth and adjusted her hips so that she could undo the zip at the back of her skirt and shuffle it down and off of her legs with Will’s help. 

Will edged himself away slightly, his body still kneeling just above Emma’s legs. He pushed them apart a little without breaking eye contact, watching the way she blushed as her legs opened. He could see the shapes beneath her underwear where the fabric moulded itself against the dampness. Will paused. He grazed his finger painfully gently up the fabric between Emma’s legs and she whimpered, giving him a priceless, puppy dog stare.

Will leaned forward slowly to whisper, hoarse and sultry in her ear.

“Do you want me to-“

“Uh huh.” Emma interrupted with a low breath. Will watched the way her chest lowered and rose and the way her hips writhed slightly. He traced the waistband of Emma’s soft, yellow, lace underwear and tugged it down her ankles and off the bed, somewhere near-ish the green skirt. 

Emma leaned up to kiss him once more before edging back to rest her head comfortably on the pillow and shuffle her hips further down the bed. Will’s heart was fluttering. He had to take a second to take in the way Emma looked laying back with her eyes closed and her legs slightly open, half of her body clothed and the lower half completely bare and accessible. Will lowered his body down to the bed where he kneeled in the space between Emma’s legs and he pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitched. Her eyes were closed tight so every sensation was a slight shock to her body. His lips were kissing and nibbling, finding their way closed slightly to her core.

He had never seen it so up close. He had never seen all the bright shades of pink and the way it almost shone, small flecks of light catching on the edges of her lips which moved as she clenched her hips when she felt Will’s warm breath against her heat. He hadn’t even touched her there and she was already so overstimulated that her breathing grew rapid and short. She felt his mouth lift away from her.

“No. It’s okay.” She panted.

Will took one long look up at her blushed face before his lips met her mound and the thin layer of auburn that laid upon it. Emma choked on her breath. He looked up at her again and watched the way her head tossed to the side as his bottom lip grazed her full clit. He closed his mouth around it gently and Emma’s hips jerked involuntarily. His tongue found its way further down and took one soft lick from her opening and stopping with a circle around her clit.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” Emma was dizzy and her hips were lifting up off of the bed. She had never felt anything even close to this before. What they usually did was great but the dull ache of being filled up was absolutely nothing compared to soft but sharp stinging and fluttering sensations between her hips right now. Will’s tongue was gentle and the way his mouth took her in made her yelp in a complete state of overwhelm.

She twitched and moaned beneath Will while he began to flatten his tongue firmly up her folds. She was sweet and her wetness was dripping into him like nectar. His tongue pushed, sharp, into Emma’s opening and she cried out, her hips thrusting automatically at the sensation. Will felt himself almost bursting through his jeans but couldn’t even think of tending to himself while he had this sweet girl whining and whimpering beneath his tongue.

“So good.” Is what Will made out from the sounds that came out of Emma’s mouth.

Emma’s eyes peeked open to look down to see Will’s mouth working its way up and down her folds but she couldn’t possibly keep them open, closing her eyes tight again as the way his head looked between her legs made her burn up and her eyes water with embarrassment and pure lust.

Will flicked his tongue against Emma’s clit in a pace and formation that made her blubber and choke on moans. She began to cry out and grind herself up against Will’s mouth at a solid rhythm - with multiple involuntary jerks that pushed her out of time. Emma was starting to wail now, practically just using Will’s flat tongue as something to get herself off with as the sensation took over and she found herself grinding desperately as heat rose from her core all the way up to her neck.

“Oh, my god.” Emma spluttered. Her hips quivered and she lost her rhythm but it didn’t matter because she was already coming, crying out with shrill and overwhelmed moans and her body shook as she felt more wetness spilling out of her and onto Will’s lips. She groaned and whimpered as she held onto the orgasm, her head dropping back hard and her hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. The feeling of Will’s mouth still on her grew painful and it burnt, making her lower half twitch.

Will lifted himself up to see Emma who had had her eyes open now, red-faced with beads of sweat lining her forehead. Will’s lips were plump and glistening with her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and caught his breath. 

Emma’s breaths were heavy and fast and she laughed, taken aback, down at Will before her body fell back again, exhausted and overstimulated. She didn’t even have the energy to worry about the damp puddle in the middle of their newly-washed sheets.

Will crawled up to lay beside her. She was still catching her breath.

“Wow.” Was all Emma could manage - that and a sleepy giggle into Will’s shoulder.


End file.
